


What Happens on Scoirrih

by Sparrowlicious



Series: Scoirrih [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Chance Meetings, First Kiss, First Time, Fox Armitage Hux, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Padawan Ben Solo, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Ben Solo, benarmie, casual nudity, monster kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: On Ben's first solo mission as a padawan he comes across an absolutely gorgeous man who is immediately smitten with him.Or:Ben Solo loses his virginity to fox man Armitage Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Scoirrih [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873660
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	What Happens on Scoirrih

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is like a catboy here, but as a fox. (Fox ears, fox tail)

It was his first solo mission as a padawan. Sure, finding an ancient jedi artifact on a jungle world wasn’t anything special as far as missions went but Ben still enjoyed not having to have his master or fellow padawans along as he stepped foot onto his ship. Only his droid who he lovingly called Geegee was with him on their voyage to Scoirrih, a planet somewhere in the Mid-Rim. Master Luke had told him the creatures there were friendly and he wouldn’t have any trouble retrieving the artifact. Ben didn’t care if he had to fight anyone though but even better was the thrill of adventure and the freedom of going off by himself. As much as he liked at least some of the other padawans, Ben still felt somewhat excluded due to his ancestry and his abilities. He knew there was something inside of him he could never let the others see and spending this time by himself made him feel complete as he didn’t have to keep his thoughts and desires hidden when the only person accompanying was a droid who couldn’t possible tell what was in his heart.

The journey to the planet took him most of a day which he spent going through lightsaber forms while the ship was in hyperspace. Well, lightsaber forms and sleeping. Geegee wasn’t much for small talk as far as droids went but it was alright. Ben thought to himself he didn’t really need anyone to talk to anyway.

He just woke from a nap when the ship computer alerted him before it dropped out of hyperspace. Ben pushed his hair back out of his face as he clambered back into the cockpit just in time to see Scoirrih appear in sight of the view port. From above the planet looked green and blue and it made Ben wonder why no one thought to build a mega city or two on it. But he knew why. The planet was so far out in the Mid-Rim it was almost part of the Outer-Rim. Even for a paradise type planet this it was too far away from the Core Worlds to be attractive enough. And yet, it was one of the most beautiful worlds Ben had ever seen from space.

He quickly sat his ass down in the pilot’s seat and punched in the coordinates he had of the temple site. It was really this easy, it was almost disappointing since Ben could’ve spent a few days scouting the area for the artifact if it weren’t for the coordinates. No matter though, at least the trip back would take equally as long and he’d cherish the desired solitude as long as he could. Soon enough he’d be back with the other padawans under Master Luke’s watchful eye.

Getting to the coordinates didn’t take nearly as long as Ben had anticipated. Sure, it was still an hour of flight or so before he finally broke through the atmosphere but it could’ve taken a lot longer. Somehow he had exited hyperspace at just the right side of the planet. And yet finding a space to land proved more difficult than finding the ancient ruin itself. He could already see it through the view port but there were hardly any clearings spacious enough for his ship. It became more and more clear he’d have to walk quite a long way to get to the temple but he had no choice. It was either walking or crashing his ship through the trees and hope for the best. The most sensible option was of course not to destroy his ship. Thankfully he did eventually find a space to land.

The air was breathable for humans so Ben didn’t have to bother with any other equipment apart from his tracker pad which would lead him to the right coordinates and his lightsaber. Not that he thought he might encounter any trouble but a jedi simply wasn’t complete without their lightsaber and a padawan was no exception.

Immediately after he exited his ship Ben found the planet to be not only hot but also humid. It was a jungle and he wasn’t sure what else he expected. But still he didn’t feel as if he could simply shed his outer layers as he started his journey through the jungle. Ben was still on a mission and he tried to at least look the part of a dutiful jedi padawan even if in his heart of hearts he didn’t really feel like one and if the chance of meeting other people who could even identify him by his garment alone was pretty slim.

Too much darkness was tearing at him but when he walked through the dense jungle he could almost forget about it. The trees around him were so big he doubted anyone ever felled at least one. Ben could feel how alive everything around him was through the Force, even if he couldn’t see any of the animals apart from bugs. They were everywhere around him.

By the time Ben was at least halfway to the ruin the sun was starting to set. He hadn’t thought he would be losing daylight this fast but it couldn’t be helped. Just when he thought he might turn back to get himself a flashlight or even delay his journey to the ruin until the next day he stumbled into a beautiful clearing with a pond. It wasn’t the pond which was as clear as crystal which had him stop and stare, it was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

There at the far side of the pond stood a man in the nude, one of his feet playing in the water, splashing it about. But he was no ordinary man. The stranger couldn’t be much older than Ben but there was something about him that was clearly very, very different: His ears were on top of his head, pointy and covered in fur. They were coppery red, just like his hair but with black tips and at his back a very fluffy tail sprouted from his body right above his buttocks. While the tail mostly had the same colored fur as the man’s head the tip was white and round.

Ben was frozen as he stood and stared, his heart strangely thumping at the sight. So far he had never experienced anything like this. Maybe he was getting ill?

Alerted by the rustling of Ben’s feet the man stopped what he was doing and looked over to him. At first he appeared to be surprised before a sweet smile appeared on his face.

“Uh…. Hello,” Ben finally said after swallowing hard. He felt hot all over as the stranger slowly made his way towards him and this time it wasn’t the damp heat of the jungle that caused him to sweat. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears.

Ben flinched slightly as the man entered his personal space without saying anything at all. He was so close, Ben could feel his breath on his face. The man’s tail wiggled behind him as his gaze raked over Ben’s features. Ben continued to stare at him, frozen were he stood with this gorgeous creature right in front of him. His hands were clenched into overly tight fists, his back rigid and bent away slightly, he barely dared to breathe in fear of scaring the beautiful stranger off.

But then the moment was over. Red, as he dubbed the man in his head, laughed at him and stepped away but not without beckoning him closer with one hand. When Ben didn’t follow immediately he waved towards himself again until Ben finally swallowed and took a step into his direction. Red directed him to sit next to him on the grass near the pond and Ben did.

“Do you speak Basic?” Ben blurted out. Red only laughed at him and Ben was as clueless as before. He didn’t dare ask again. There was not a shred of malice in Red’s laugh, quite the opposite actually. He seemed to be delighted by Ben’s presence. The only thing Ben knew for sure was that Red wasn’t force-sensitive or if he was then he hid it perfectly.

Ben tried to remember if his uncle’s reports on the planet mentioned anything of the natives here when he was torn right out of his thoughts by Red who put his hands on his face and carefully turned it towards himself.

Ben thought his heart might jump right out of his chest as the man leaned closer and closer until their lips finally met. For a second Ben could only stare at him, frozen in place but then his instincts took over and he closed his eyes kissed back. This beautiful creature poked his tongue through his lips and Ben let him. He licked back at him and found the taste to be foreign yet sweet. It was a strange feeling to have someone else’s tongue in his mouth but Ben found he quite liked it.

Red’s hands were on him, moving down from his cheeks to his shoulders where they played with his outer robe, not quite attempting to remove it yet but his touches had an obvious goal. Ben had never done anything like this before. Never kissed anyone, never been with anyone, never dared to like someone this way. He couldn’t wrap his head around why he let a complete stranger, let alone a sort of alien do something like this to him. And yet, he couldn’t push Red away. He was beautiful and willing and right there.

Ben gently took Red’s fingers off his clothes so he could change out of his outer robes by himself. Unfortunately it meant breaking the contact as he pulled the robes over his head and out of the way. The gorgeous creature flicked his tail disapprovingly as he saw Ben’s inner robes. There was no doubt in Ben’s mind that an opportunity like this would never present itself to him ever again. So he followed along with Red’s demands and removed the rest of his clothes on his upper body. It felt strange but also exciting to expose himself like this.

Red wasn’t shy as he inspected him, looking openly at his body, quickly followed by his clever hands which caressed his chest. Ben shivered at the touch. Red’s hands went down to his flat abdomen before coming back up to play at Ben’s nipples. It was so much all at once and Ben could only let it happen and enjoy it.

Red pressed his face into the crook of Ben’s neck where he mouthed softly at him, kissing him, licking at him. It felt amazing. Ben’s own hands were stiff at his side but not for long – Red took them and put them on his hips, causing Ben to flinch slightly as he felt the soft skin under his fingers. He had never touched another person in this context. Eventually he found the courage to run his hands over Red’s naked back. His skin was so soft. Ben didn’t quite dare yet to touch lower than his hips but this was already enough to excite him. Despite shedding his top layers he still felt overly hot and the heat only seemed to keep rising.

Red moved away from his neck to smile at him while his hands stroked down until they stopped at Ben’s crotch. Ben’s gaze followed him down only to look over to Red to see his already naked cock lying half-hard against his thigh. The sight made his breath stutter. He could feel his own body reacting. Somehow he had temporarily forgotten about Red’s nudity. This too was something he wasn’t quite used to. Being in the nude around other people in this way. Maybe it scared him a tiny little bit.

Ben knew he should pull away, put distance between them, be on his way to find the artifact. Instead he gathered every bit of bravery in his soul and pulled Red closer and kissed him deeply while his hands were busy grabbing at his plump ass. Ben could feel the tail move above his hands, brushing his skin, he wanted it to wrap itself around him instead.

Red’s hands were tugging more insistently at Ben’s pants and just when Ben was about to pull back and take care of the problem himself Red already found a way to open them and pull out his cock. His touch was electrifying. Ben made a sound he didn’t know he had in him, it made him move away from Red’s face enough so he could slap a hand on his mouth to silence himself. But Red wasn’t having any of it, he peeled Ben’s hand off his face and gave him the sweetest look Ben had ever seen on another person who wasn’t related to him. With only a look he told Ben it was alright.

Red gave another twist to Ben’s cock, causing him to moan and this time he didn’t hold back. There was no use in being shy, they were the only two people in this little clearing.

If Red could tell how inexperienced Ben was he sure didn’t show any signs of being amused or disappointed by it. Instead he gave Ben another sweet peck on the lips before he stuck his arm into the pond. Ben watched him, wondering what that was about when Red pulled out a thick plant. He took it with hands and broke it apart. A clear viscous fluid dripped from the broken plant and Red dipped his fingers into it before he scooted onto his knees and pushed his legs apart, then his fingers went behind his back somewhere. There was a wet sound as he started to finger himself. Ben’s eyes went wide at the sight, even if he couldn’t see how Red’s fingers entered his ass.

The tip of Red’s tongue blinked out from between his lips as he concentrated on fingering himself. Ben watched him in awe at first, then Red leaned closer and Ben touched him, kissed him. He was daring enough to kiss his neck, his clavicle, down to his chest. He swept his tongue over one stiff nipple while his hands were busy roaming over his soft skin. Red moaned softly, his body arched closer.

Sooner than he thought Red pulled his fingers out of his own body and pushed Ben back into the grass, causing him to almost fall over. Red’s eyes were half-lidded when he climbed into Ben’s lap and positioned himself over his cock which had fully hardened by now. Ben could only watch him in awe.

He could hardly believe this was happening. But it was very real. Red’s body swallowed his cock as if it were made for him. A sweet sound fell from his lips, another one of those moans Ben found he loved. He himself was overwhelmed by how tight Red’s hole was clutching him, his own mouth was wide open as sounds fell from it. Only the head of his cock was trapped in the tight heat and it was already too much but soon enough Red moved down his cock, encompassing his length fully.

“Kriff...” Ben whispered as he tried not to come there and then. His hands found their way to Red’s hips where they held on a little too tight. Red whined at him as he started to move up and down Ben’s lap, heedless of the tight grip on his hips.

Ben worried his own bottom lip between his teeth as he helped Red move in his lap, using every inch of self-control he had not to slam him down hard onto his cock.

Red put his arms around him to pull him in for another kiss, this time it was a sloppy one with too much spit and teeth. One particular downstroke had Ben gasping into Red’s mouth as he thrusted up to meet him. It was too much, he came inside of Ren’s tight ass with his own head thrown back and a long drawn-out moan. Red was still gyrating on his cock even after Ben came and he could see why. Red’s cock was still hard and leaking and he wasn’t quite satisfied just yet. Ben’s hand was slightly shaking as he reached for it. The first touch felt strange, the angle was completely wrong but Ben still gripped him as tight as he would grip himself and it was so damn hot to the touch. Red moaned in his lap, his movements not stopping even as Ben’s dick started to soften and slip out of him. The sounds spilling from Red’s lips where soft and sweet as Ben kept stroking him to completion until Red’s hot seed splashed against Ben’s naked abdomen.

They were both out of breath as Ben pressed their foreheads together. He didn’t want to move, he wished he could simply stay like this forever but it dawned on Ben that he had to go. He had to retrieve artifact from the ruin and the sun was already setting.

When Red eventually pulled away it was with obvious regret. He slipped into the clear pond, his tail halfway out of the water. Ben wondered if he should follow but instead he cupped some of the water into his palm and cleaned himself up. It wasn’t a very effective way to wash himself but it would have to do until he was back on his ship and could get into the small sonic.

“I… really should get going,” Ben said although he didn’t feel like getting up and getting dressed. This strange man hadn’t spoken even one word with him and yet Ben was reluctant to leave him, he felt as they had a connection. Red though didn’t seem to have the same reservations as he waded out of the pond and shook himself off. He wrung out the wet part of his tail, then he waved at Ben before wandering off into the jungle but not without looking at him one last time over his shoulder.

Ben stared after him, hell, he slipped on his inner robes and carried his outer robe in his arms as he hastily got to his feet. But then he caught himself. What the hell was he doing? Going after some sort of alien creature? No, he couldn’t. Whoever or whatever Red was, he had to stay here and Ben had to get back to his mission.

Ben stopped in his tracks and put his outer robes back on. He brushed his clothes down, checked for his lightsaber which was still there at his hip and set off towards the ruin to search for the artifact.

* * *

Several years later Kylo Ren found himself in the atmosphere of Scoirrih, a planet he hadn’t visited in many, many years. He landed his ship in a familiar clearing. Kylo wasn’t sure what he was hoping to accomplish and yet this was the first time since he joined Supreme Leader Snoke properly that he could take some time for himself and simply fly off. Sure, the First Order needed him but this was a favor he had asked of Snoke and his master was amused enough by his desires to grant him this one wish.

Kylo didn’t even know where he should even begin his search. Hell, he didn’t even know if Red was still alive. His desire for the man hadn’t lessened over the years. Back then he hadn’t told a soul about what had transpired in the dense jungle, especially not since jedi weren’t supposed to form attachments. Now Kylo could form all the attachments he wanted and he wanted Red, he wanted him at his side. Sith hells, even if he couldn’t speak Basic, Kylo would teach him. But first he had to find him.

Kylo found even with the Force in his repertoire of abilities he didn’t have an easy time at least finding the clearing he had seen Red in those many, many years ago. But eventually he was there, this time during the day but the clearing wasn’t any less beautiful with its clear pond. It was a magical place in itself.

Kylo took off his mask and shook out his hair as he wandered around the pond. He looked into the undisturbed water to see his reflection. It was strange seeing himself like this. New clothes, new lightsaber, a new him. He was Kylo Ren now, master of the Knights of Ren, apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and this was what he was doing with his time: chasing ghosts. At least this place was beautiful.

Then the pond rippled and a second face appeared besides him. Kylo gasped and flinched away only to see that it was Red, the man he was looking for. He was older but not any less beautiful and still, just like the last time Kylo had seen him.

Red smiled sweetly at him, his furred ears twitched as he looked him up and down.

“You look different,” Red said, his voice like honey. Kylo stared at him dumbfounded.

“You speak Basic?” he said, feeling like a fool.

Red chuckled. “Of course I do. But you were so sweet and innocent back then. I enjoyed playing with you, darling.”

He stepped close to Kylo, their faces were almost touching as he caressed Kylo’s face with one hand. It would be so easy to simply lean in and kiss him but Kylo knew better.

“I wanted to find you again to take you with me this time,” Kylo said.

“What for?” Red said as he continued caressing Kylo’s face sweetly. “I have everything I need right here.”

Kylo stared at him. He tried thinking about what to tell Red to persuade him, anything he might offer this free spirited-creature that he could never get in the forest but then Red laughed in his face and took a step back, his tail playfully swishing about.

“Please, did you really believe that? I’d like to at least try something new. It’s quite boring here in the forest and I could use a change of scenery.”

Kylo released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“What’s your name?” he said.

“Armitage Hux.”

At long last Kylo had a real name to the man instead of a rather dumb nickname. He would greatly enjoy taking Armitage along, putting him in fine clothes and keeping him at his side. And he didn’t have to explain to anyone, not the annoying lackey General Pryde, not to any of the other First Order officers, why Armitage was there. It would be their secret.

Kylo smiled at Armitage and offered him his hand which he accepted instantly.

“I’m Kylo Ren. “

Armitage smiled back at him. Yes, they would have a lot of fun together.


End file.
